chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Lindsay
Detective '''Erin Lindsay '''is a former member of the CPD Intelligence Unit and was partnered with Detective Jay Halstead, whom she was in a romantic relationship. At the end of Season 4, Lindsay accepts a job application for the FBI in exchange for the freedom of her mother, who was a murder suspect at the time. Her last appearance thereafter is in a photo found in her emptied apartment room by Jay. Biography Little is known about Lindsay's early childhood except that her dad abused her and her mother was a drug addict. Lindsay grew up on the street and by the age of 14, she had already been arrested 5 times. The charges included misdemeanor, simple battery, retail theft, solicitation, and unlawful possession of cannabis. At some point in her early teens, she became Sergeant Hank Voight's CI. Later, Voight and his wife took her in and raised her along with their own son, Justin Voight. When she was 16, Voight had her enrolled in the St. Ignatius School for a new start, however, the girls at the school quickly found out about her past. St. Ignatius made a deal with Voight that if Lindsay was in a fight, she would be expelled. Lindsay opted to tolerate the bullying instead of disappointing Voight. Eventually, she joined the CPD and joined the Intelligence Unit. One of her first weeks of uniform she caught a young boy shoplifting. The boy took it out from his pocket and put it back. She got whatever she was getting and then heard gunshots. She ran outside and saw the boy lying dead on the ground while two men drove off. She still feels guilty about this and tells Lieutenant Kelly Severide about it. She has a close working partnership with Detective Jay Halstead that could develop into something more personal later on. However, Voight has strictly forbidden any non-professional relationship between the two. This is partly due to Lindsay's implied commitment issues stemming from her rough childhood. Lindsay has compassion for vulnerable young people as she can relate. She tries twice unsuccessfully to get a 17-year-old prostitute and heroin addict, Nadia, to enter drug rehab. In the season 1 finale, Lindsay has successfully helped Nadia with her drug addiction and currently helping her find a job. Nadia moves in with Lindsay and eventually becomes the administrative assistant for Intelligence Unit. Lindsay helps motivate Nadia to become a Chicago Police Officer. In season 2, Nadia is kidnapped, tortured, and killed by Dr. Greg Yates and Lindsay takes her death extremely hard, blaming herself and taking responsibility for "getting her killed." (It would not be until one year later when she would avenge Nadia by, after he had broken out of prison solely to torment her, killing Yates in Chicago, out of self-defense.) The guilt proved too much to bear so she started unraveling. She hooked up with an old friend and did drugs and drank in excess, causing her to be late for work. In the season 2 finale, she resigned from the Intelligence Unit in order to get some space at her mother's discretion. Lindsay's life kept spiraling downward, with Voight having given up on her and her mother taking advantage of her situation. Jay met Lindsay at some point and they part ways angrily, with Jay telling her to "tell" the real Lindsay that she made a bad call if she ever sees her again. But when Jay is kidnapped, Olinsky calls her and she comes back to get Jay out of the kidnapper's hand. Voight accepts it, albeit begrudgingly. After saving Jay, Voight gives Lindsay two conditions: She has to live with him and do weekly drug tests, and she has to cut off all ties with her mother, Bunny. Bunny tries to call her a lot, but Lindsay does not answer and when they finally meet, Bunny tries to convince her that Hank is making her do this, but Lindsay tells her that it's her own decision. At the end of Season Four, Lindsay committed brutality on a suspect in order to get the location of a boy he kidnapped and killed. Though the suspect was proven guilty, Lindsay's actions caused her to get snared into a losing battle with Internal Affairs. With her career in Chicago doomed and under threat of going to prison, Lindsay is forced into a job offer for the narcotics unit of the FBI in New York. She is last seen bidding a tearful farewell to Voight, although she does not go to see the other members of the Intelligence Unit, including Jay. Detective Erin Lindsay is portrayed by Sophia Bush. In Chicago Fire During a blackout, Lindsay visits Firehouse 51 to warn the firefighters about possible unsavory characters in or around the firehouse. She is first on the scene when a thug named Vince Keeler attempts to attack a young man at the firehouse (revenge for Keeler's niece being hit by a car driven by the young man's drunk brother); Lieutenant Kelly Severide forces Keeler outside and is given a death threat. Shortly after the blackout, Keeler and his gang kidnap Severide's sister Katie in retaliation. Lindsay is a go-between for updates on the case. Severide beats information about Katie's whereabouts out of one of Keeler's accomplices. This results in a successful reunion between Severide and Katie. Lindsay talks to Katie in the hospital and it is implied that Keeler beat and raped her. Keeler manages to use a higher up in the CPD to be released. This angers both Severide and Otis, Katie's boyfriend. The two begin to plot revenge with two other firefighters, Capp and Clarke. Katie leaves Chicago for a fresh start and to be away from Keeler. Keeler is discovered to be missing, with the keys to his Cadillac in the ignition. Lindsay immediately suspects both Severide and Otis. She runs an investigation of the two but comes up empty. It is implied that Severide and Katie's father, Benny, had murdered Keeler. Voight and Lindsay immediately remove Severide and Otis as suspects and bury the case. Notes and Trivia * She was born on April 11-12 1985. * For the time she was in Intelligence, she carried a Glock 19. * The only police car she has driven was a Chrysler 300C. * Jesse and Sophia were dating from 2014-2016 * She hates it when people do explosions after they fist bump. Gallery untitled (2).png|Detective Erin Lindsay and Sergeant Hank Voight Detective Erin.png untitled.png lindsay-mugshot.png|Lindsay's teenage mugshot. Appearances Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit Members